


Here Without You

by duende09



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: During The Hobbit, Established Relationship, M/M, References to Lord of the Rings, lost without other half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando is getting ready to step back into the role of Legolas but something is missing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts).



> For you my dear because you've encouraged me to write again and you let me ramble about obsessions and because your works are a true gift <3

Orlando stood in the makeup trailer, empty aside from him as he had arrived early. There were various prosthetics and wigs lying about some that were familiar from his previous stint on New Zealand for Lord of the Rings while others were entirely new for this imagining of The Hobbit. He had arrived in the country the day before and today was to be his first day on set. It was to be an action sequence with Evangeline Lilly and he felt a bit nervous to be stepping into the role again. He spied his blonde wig on one of the counters and several sets of elven ears, one which no doubt belonged to him. He didn't see the contacts but knew there would be a couple sets all carefully labeled Legolas. So much was familiar and yet it felt off, something wasn't right. It was too quiet and his nerves were starting to get the best of him.

Landing the role of Legolas had been the best thing to happen to him. It had kickstarted his career, been an incredible adventure and introduced him to some great people. Legolas had brought him the love of his life and for that he would be eternally grateful. Now he was back, ready to skip into Legolas' boots once again and what if he screwed it up? Peter had put him in movies because of the popularity of the young elf but what if they were mad that he was invading The Hobbit story? What if he didn't do a good job and they hated Legolas by the end? What if everything Lord of the Rings brought him was lost because of it? The sound of his phone ringing paused the inner loop of what ifs and he fished the device out of his pocket. When he saw the caller id he immediately felt calm.

"Hey." He answered, a smile pulling at his lips.  
"Hey beautiful boy." Viggo said.

He sounded soft and warm and for a moment Orlando physically ached with the need to feel Viggo's arms around him. He drew in a sharp breath, his eyes stinging.

"Viggo."  
"Hey, it's ok. Four, five months tops and you'll be back. This is going to fly by, remember how the months went by as if they were mere days and weeks? Before you know it you'll be back here."

Orlando wanted to say it flew by because of him. That all time with him flies by, is never enough because he will always want more. Instead he drops himself into a chair and closes his eyes. He conjures an image of Viggo effortlessly. Sitting on the back porch with a cup of coffee and a spiral notebook filled with lines of poetry; some his own inventions others just favourites. His long legs would be stretched in front of him, bare feet peeking out from worn jeans. A tear slips down Orlando's face but he smiles.

"I'm in the makeup trailer, it feels weird to become Legolas without you by my side and no CuntyBago." He admits softly.

That's the whole of it really. He's never been Legolas without Viggo's reassuring presence beside him, not really. He doesn't know how to be a Legolas that isn't devoted to Aragorn. He doesn't know how he will decompress without Viggo there to pull him out of Middle Earth and simply enjoy New Zealand and that moment.

"I know but you don't need me to shine, Orli. You are so gifted and smart. It was never because of me. You simply let me shine beside you."

Orlando doesn't say anything for a moment. Simply lets the words wash over him, let's them infuse him with calm and confidence like they always do. He listens to Viggo breathe half a world away but still with him. He's going to miss Viggo and Aragorn. He's going to miss being dragged out into the rainforest and being called elf-boy. He's going to miss being teased for being so clean. He's going to miss Viggo handing over a handful of condiments with a knowing smile. He's going to miss all these things but he'll make new memories, and new jokes. Ian is still up here and he had become close to Luke on the Musketeer set and he was there. He wasn't alone. He had friends and at the end he would go home, home to Viggo.


End file.
